Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: I just watched an epic video with this song dedicated to our favorite archer and was inspired. So, I decided to make a fic dedicated to that. It is Slash, dont like dont read. Enjoy and review please.


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Smallville or The U2 song this is titled after.

A/N: This is a Collie ending to Toxic. Let's pretend that they were already a couple. This is just my way of giving Oliver the comfort that he deserved after everything he had to go through in toxic. This is some weird version of a songfic.

Oliver sat at the bar. Shot after shot, then he felt Clark's presence before he heard him. "You knew the whole time didn't you." Oliver said, bitterly. "Oliver, I'm sorry." Clark said. "What ?, You were trying to protect me." He downed another shot. "Oliver, I'm sorry. I was afraid of what'd you do." Clark said as he walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. Oliver flinched away violently. "What did you think I was going to do ?" Ollie spun around to face him. "Did you think I was going to kill him, Clark ?" He spat angrily. Ollie ducked his head. "I wouldn't of killed him." He murmured, a little less angry.

Ollie ordered two more shots. "Oliver, I.." The blonde cut him off. "Don't, just go." He spat venom in his voice. "Just leave me , alone." He said, finally. Clark sighed and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned to the bartender. "Hey, you see that guy over there ?" He asked and the bartender nodded. "You call me, when he gets ready to go home." His voice brokered no arguments. "Sure thing." She nodded. Truthfully, she wished more of her patrons had people looking out for them like this.

The brunette said his thanks and left. Clark sped home and sat on his couch in the barn, waiting for the bartender to call him. He knew it would be a while. He settled in for the wait. It was about 12:30 when he heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone and heard the bartender on the other end. "Hey, yeah, you need to come pick your buddy up." She said. "Yeah, thanks." He heard her pause. "Umm, he's really far gone. Plus, he picked a fight. It got kind of bad. I should call the police. But, you seem like a good kid, so if you can get him out of here, then, I won't." Clark let out a grateful sigh. "Thanks a lot." Clark said and he hung up, grabbed his coat and sped to Metropolis.

He scanned and saw Oliver. He was leaning heavily against the bar. He was still downing shots. But, now he had a black eye, a busted lip and his right hand was cut up. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. Oliver jumped sloppily and turned to face him. "Oliver, come on." He pulled him off the seat. He fell directly against him. Clark pulled him up and against him. "Ollie, what did you do to yourself ?" Clark asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "It's none of your business." The blonde slurred.

"Why do you even care ?" Ollie slurred, again. He leaned more heavily against his boyfriend. "You realize how stupid of a question that is, right ?" Clark asked as they made their way outside. Oliver goes quiet and his knees give out as he almost falls to the ground. Clark grabbed him and pulled Oliver against tight against him. Clark smiled as Oliver automatically snuggled against him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Come on, you're coming home with me." Clark said and he sped them to the farm, quickly. He felt Oliver quickly detach from him and run out of the room. Clark stood in confusion and then followed Ollie's heartbeat to the bathroom. He winced as he heard the sound of retching. He walked in and saw Oliver on his knees in front of the toilet. Clark kneeled beside him and rubbed his back. He waited and then flushed and helped Oliver stand to rinse his mouth.

Clark placed one hand on his back and another on his shoulder. "Let's get you into bed." He said and guided him slowly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Oliver seemed to come alive at this. Clark noticed this. "Come on, the bed as you know is a lot more comfortable." Oliver turned around. Clark was shocked at the tears in those brown eyes and immediately wanted to reach out to his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me ?" Oliver asked, only hurt in his tone. Clark's heart seized at the thought that he had hurt his boyfriend too many times lately. "Ollie, I…I just was afraid of what it would do to you. You've worked so hard and you are finally okay and now after everything, I just thought I could spare you the hurt of one skeleton in the closet." Clark said, completely honest.

He jumped slightly as Oliver launched himself at him. He felt a few warm drops as he smiled. "Are we okay ?" Clark asked nervously. He felt Oliver nod against him and Clark pulled away. "We will do something about this." Clark said, determinedly. Oliver smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said. Clark reached over and pulled his boyfriend in for a comforting kiss. "Now, let's get you into bed, gorgeous." He smiled and picked the blonde up in his arms. He thought Oliver would protest but he just hugged himself closer to Clark and laid his head on his shoulder. Clark smiled and walked them back into the bedroom and laid his half-asleep boyfriend on the bed. Oliver groaned as he nuzzled the pillow. Clark quickly removed Oliver's shirt and jeans. He slipped off the shoes and quickly rid himself of his own clothing. He slid in the covers and Ollie immediately snuggled into him.

Clark pulled Oliver close to him and smiled as Oliver sighed contently and dropped off to sleep. Clark pressed a kiss against his head and drifted off.


End file.
